


Eye of the Storm

by wintergalaxy



Series: pieces of a life [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Antoine Triplett Lives, Double Drabble, F/M, Nebulous Timeline, Season/Series 03, vaguely?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintergalaxy/pseuds/wintergalaxy
Summary: Reunited, they have a moment alone together, before everything gets crazy again.





	Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



> Prompt: Tripdaisy + “dance with me!” for whistlingwindtree

“Aw, come on, dance with me!” he said, pulling her towards the middle of the room by both hands. 

“This is terrible of us,” Daisy muttered, even as she let herself be led along and they settled into a rhythm of gentle sways. “We can’t be celebrating right now.”

“Why not?”

“Because we’ve got _things to fix_ ,” she hissed pointedly. “Hive. Malick. Hydra in general.”

But Trip’s easy smile was disarming enough that she made no real attempt to move.

“We can take one moment,” he said, voice more serious than she’d ever heard him sound, despite his light expression. 

Which she supposed he would be, after all this time running from Hydra, the ATCU, and Lash, but it was still strange to witness. 

The hand on the small of her back rubbed small, comforting circles, drawing her back into the moment. “The team’s not back yet,” he was saying, “and I want to get a moment with you before it all goes to hell again.”

He pulled her closer and leaned his chin on her shoulder, so that their cheeks were brushing each other.

“I’m glad you found me, Daisy,” he whispered. 

“I’m glad you’re okay,” she breathed back.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this story follows the “Trip is an Inhuman” theory that I will never let die, which is how he ties into s3 (and Lash, ATCU, etc). 
> 
> Trip lives, dammit (and if you’ve seen the new episode, so does Davis I WILL DIE ON THIS HILL)


End file.
